


'Di Na Muli

by godofwindsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Architect Park Chanyeol, Doctor Byun Baekhyun, M/M, angst this love month haha, bestfriends chanbaek, what else to add
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofwindsehun/pseuds/godofwindsehun
Summary: Ang oras kapag hinayaang lumipasMadarama mo hanggang bukasDi mababawi muli





	'Di Na Muli

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'Di Na Muli masyado akong sinaktan ng kantang yan kaya i decided to make a fic out of it hehe magsakitan tayo this love month HAHAHAHHAHA share me your thoughts, reactions, or anything on twitter @_cafeuniverse :-P
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy reading!

 

***

_ Nang lumipas na't di man lang nasabi _

_ Salamat hanggang sa muli _

 

***

 

“Hello. Asan ka na?”

 

Kyungsoo’s demanding voice filled the whole car.

 

“I’m near. Everyone’s there na ba?”

 

“Almost. Chanyeol sinasabi ko sayo.”

 

“Chill. Pupunta talaga ako Soo. Don’t worry. Gonna drop the call now. I’m parking. Bye.”

 

After he parked his car, he gather his things and get out. He chuckled when he sees the parking lot almost full of his former classmates’ shiny and surely expensive cars. He’s glad everyone is now successful on their chosen fields. When he entered, he immediately looked for his squad. He immediately noticed Kyungsoo because of his bald head and went to them.

 

“Chanyeol pare. Himala hindi mo kami inindian ngayon?”

 

Taewoo joked but then groaned when Chanyeol punched him lightly. He took a seat and caught up with them even though he always talk with them. He sees their classmates doing the same, catching up because they haven’t met for years.

 

“Wait, is that Dasom? The one in black romper?”

“Is that Jieun? Wow she still looks gorgeous huh.”

 

“Heard Eunji is now married? Saw her posts eh.”

 

“Even you, Ahyoung right? Wow, everyone’s getting laid except me.”

 

And they all chuckled with Chanyeol’s remark. 

 

“Tanga ka kase ayan tuloy.”

 

Kyungsoo sometimes has a bad habit of making things awkward and one of those moments is right now. They all become silent after what he had said. They knew what happened roughly 12 years ago. The awkwardness in the atmosphere dissipated and replaced by laughter when their president made a remark about Mark being late again, just like years ago.

 

“Sorry na pres. Traffic eh.”

 

“Sus traffic daw. For sure hindi naman yan ang dahilan. Say, nag-quickie pa kayo ‘no?”

 

“Hoy grabe ka! Hahahaha wag ka maingay pres!”

 

Walang nagbago. They thought. Makulit pa rin si Mark at vulgar pa rin ang president nila hanggang ngayon. The crowd suddenly was filled with wows, causing Chanyeol to be confused. He was too preoccupied by his work, yes kahit sa reunion he’s still working but it’s nothing major tho, just checking some emails on the report about their condominium project. 

 

“Baekhyunee!”

 

With a single shout of his name, his heart suddenly beats fast. He feels like it will come out of his body anytime. His heartbeat become even faster when he saw the person who he last saw years or rather decade ago. He was in awe. He looks so gorgeous. Ethereal even. Walang nagbago, walang kupas.

 

“Grabe, did you guys miss me that much?”

 

Baekhyun chuckled and hugged everyone except Chanyeol. He just sat there, watching his move. As much as he want to come to him and hug the life out of him, does he even have any rights?

 

“Kyungsoo! I missed you so much! You still look so squishy. Aww my baby.”

 

He said causing him to earn a smack from Kyungsoo but in the end, he still hugged him. Aba, ilang taon rin niyang hindi nakita ang bestfriend niya no.

“Ayy wait, di pala tayo bati. You don’t have the rights to hug me. Eww. Layo. Layo.”

 

“I’m sorry, Soo. I didn’t mean to not attend your wedding. It’s just that you’re getting wedded on my licensure exam date. I’m sorry my squishy baby. Let me squish those cheeks na please.”

 

They chuckled at the cute interaction between the two. Hanggang ngayon, matampuhin pa rin si Kyungsoo pero marupok din. They continued to chat until Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol. Finally.

 

“Hi Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun greeted. Damn, he missed it. Bakit ang ganda ng pangalan niya kapag si Baekhyun ang nagsasabi?

 

“Hey. How have you been?”

 

“Doing good. Finally out of hell aka med school. Haha. How about you? Finally became an architect?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

And their conversation ended just like that. Kyungsoo gained Baekhyun’s attention again and they started to chatter like magpies again. Di naman masyadong halatang na-miss nila ang isa’t isa.  The event went well. Maraming chika ang nasabi as per usual at syempre hindi mawawala ang mga kaklase at kaibigang wasted. Buti na lang they chose to have the reunion sa isang resort, courtesy of their president, no need to go home. Chanyeol was strolling around when he saw Baekhyun sitting by the seashore, chugging a bottle of beer. He contemplates whether he’ll approach the latter or just go back to his room. He’s definitely sure he’ll gonna choose the latter but his feet are bringing him to him.

 

“Hey. what are you doing here?”

 

He knew Baekhyun was startled but he still did his thing. He sat beside Baekhyun, admiring the sea in front of them.

 

“Can’t get a good sleep so yeah, here I am, sitting by the shore with a bottle of beer in hand.”

 

Silence ensued again. Chanyeol wants to ask so many things but can’t find himself asking. He’s afraid, too afraid to hear the truth.

 

“How about you? Anong ginagawa mo dito?”

 

Chanyeol chuckled, nervousness slowly easing away. Ang cute kasi ni Baekhyun mag-tagalog, slang na. Halatang ilang taong hindi umuwi.

 

“Just need a breather.”

 

Baekhyun nodded and chugged his beer. Can’t find anything to ask.

 

“Kamusta ka, Baekhyun?”

 

“I’m fine, I told you right?”

 

“What I mean is kamusta  _ ka _ .  _ Ikaw _ .”

 

“Me? The one whom you broke thy heart?”

 

Natameme si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. He knows Baekhyun is just joking but damn, it pierced his heart, being slapped with the truth.

 

“I’m gonna be honest with you, ah? Hope there’s no hard feelings.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“It hurted like fuck. Know that? Akala ko kasi ayun na eh. I thought that it is already mutual. I thought that you have, or even started to have feelings for me na eh. I thought you are already over  _ her _ but what happened? It just happened that I keep on giving meanings to your actions. Those deeming sweet messages and caring antics mean nothing to you pala eh. I know it’s my fault for falling for it. It’s my fault for falling for you when you clearly said that it’s a no-no to have your bestfriend as your life partner. It hurted but I can’t do anything about it but to just move on.”

 

“And decided to move out of the country? Without telling me?”

 

“Yes. Do you really expect me to talk to you after you broke my heart? Do you expect to message you na “hey chanyeol. Thank you for breaking my heart, now I am flying to new york to pursue my degree and to move on na rin from you?” like that? Damn are you crack?”

 

“But still! Kaibigan mo ko Baekhyun, ano yon? You’ll gonna throw everything, our friendship, away? Just because I hurted you?”

 

“The fuck? So it’s my fault now? It’s my fault for hurting? Sorry ah? Sorry for feeling this way. Sorry because no matter how many times I have to remind myself to not fall for you eh hindi ko magawa. Sorry for falling for you. Tangina sorry.”

 

Baekhyun can’t help it but to cry. Reminiscing the past surely hurts, a lot. Kala niya okay na eh pero masakit pa rin pala balikan yung alaalang pinipilit mo nang kalimutan. New York, nothing was easy on Baekhyun when he stayed there. Spending your life in a foreign country makes him anxious. New York, it wasn’t really his choice. It’s not included in his options for college. His father, who left them even before he was born, suddenly showed up on their lives and giving Baekhyun an option to take his premed course in New York and even offer to stay with them, his family in New York. Of course Baekhyun refused at first. Sino bang may gusto na tumira sa isang bahay kasama ang bagong pamilya ng magulang mo hindi ba? He already has too many things on his plate, ayaw niyang dumagdag pa sa intindihin niya ang pakikisama sa bagong pamilya ng ama niya. And besides, he cannot leave his family and friends. Iiwan ba niya ang mga taong humubog sa kanya? Mga taong hindi siya iniwan kahit gaano na kahirap ang sitwasyon? No. He won’t do that. But that changed when Chanyeol happened. When Chanyeol rejected him, suddenly going to New York became a great idea. He knows, he cannot move on when Chanyeol is near him. He need space and maybe the 13, 829 kilometers distance between Philippines and New York is a great idea. That is the distance he needed so he finally accepted his father’s offer. His family were the first ones who knew it. They were adamant at first but Baekhyun just said na “Ilang taon ko rin siyang hindi nakasama. Maybe this could finally get myself in peace?” so his family let him. Among his friends, he only let Kyungsoo and Jongdae know that he’s leaving. He didn’t let Chanyeol know. Para saan pa? He probably don’t want to talk to him right now. The first thing Baekhyun did when he reach New York was deactivating all his accounts. Good thing imessage exist. They just contact him there. 

 

First few years, Baekhyun felt nothing but homesick. Ilang beses niyang sinubukang umuwi, ilang beses nag-attempt na mag-book ng flight pabalik ng Pilipinas pero andaming pumipigil sa kanya, college, thesis, dream of being a doctor, and Chanyeol. Crazy, Chanyeol made him to hold back and not to book a flight back. Sobra siyang nasaktan sa nangyari, masyado siyang nasaktan sa kanya kaya hindi siya makapag-book ng flight. There are also nights when he will just stare at his ceiling and unconsciously cry. All because of one man. Drowning himself with school works didn’t really help him forgetting because at the end of the day, si Chanyeol pa rin ang iniisip niya.  _ Tangina naman heart, kelan ka ba makakamove-on sa kanya? _ He also tried hooking up with different persons but in the end, he kept on comparing them to Chanyeol.  _ Tangina naman Chanyeol ang lakas ng kapit mo. _ Kaya Baekhyun was hesitant on going to their reunion kasi for sure, he’ll gonna see Chanyeol there. He not yet ready to open the wounds of the past but Kyungsoo doesn’t let him decline again. Kyungsoo used the “kapag-hindi-ka-pumunta-it-means-di-ka-pa-nakakamoveon” card on him so he left with no other option but to book a flight back to Philippines. He also filed a leave at the hospital where he is currently working for his residency. Don’t get Baekhyun wrong, he already moved on from Chanyeol. He surely is but he is just afraid to face him after all those years. How do you face the person who broke your heart?

  
  


***

  
  


The next morning, Chanyeol expected to see him in the restaurant but he didn’t. He asked Kyungsoo for Baekhyun’s room number, hoping he’ll see him there but nothing welcomed him except for cold room and  neatly fixed bed. He went back to the restaurant and welcomed by an angry looking Kyungsoo.

 

“Say, ano na namang ginawa mo Chanyeol?”

 

“What?”

 

“I said what did you do that pushed Baekhyun to go back to New York?”

 

Chanyeol froze. Baekhyun went back to New York? He left without telling him, again?

 

“So, kasalanan ko na naman? Kyungsoo, I tried to talk to him, hoping na we can fix or we can put things back together, but he told me to just talk about it now pero ano? Umalis siya? Great. He’s leaving when he feels like it, not even letting me explain myself. Ano, kasalanan ko pa rin ba Kyungsoo? Sa tingin ba niya hindi ako nasaktan at nasasaktan sa ginagawa niya?”

 

He left Kyungsoo there, speechless. Kyungsoo sighed, why are his friends are bunch of idiots?

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Baekhyun didn’t clearly expect this. He was called in ER in the morning, saying that they have a patient, asking for Baekhyun to tend the patient. He was confused. Who is this demanding patient that is asking for him? It was answered when he saw who it was. 

 

“What are you doing here? What happened?”

 

Hindi siya nito sinagot pero she’s clutching on her stomach. 

 

“I need you to answer me. Where does it hurt?”

 

“My stomach. Sobrang sakit.”

 

“Please lie on your back for me with your knees bent.”

 

They helped her and Baekhyun started pressing on her abdomen. The patient complain that it hurts but she said it hurts more on the right side. Baekhyun suspected she is suffering from appendicitis but he can’t be sure unless they run a test, so they did.

 

“Asan si ate?”

 

He expected him to be here, but not in this kind of state. Mukhang walang tulog, walang kain, and worse, mukhang walang ligo.

 

“She’s inside. We’re running test on her. Did you even sleep? You look like a zombie right now.”

 

“Why do you care?”

 

Chanyeol spat, making Baekhyun shut up. Chanyeol is still mad at him, he sees. He decided to just shut up and wait for Yoora to come out. After the test, it was confirmed that she has acute appendicitis. They know she’ll be needing a immediate surgery so they informed her guardian. Baekhyun volunteered to break it to Chanyeol.

 

“Your sister is suffering from acute appendicitis and she needed to undergo immediate surgery. Now, as her guardian, we are asking you for consent to perform a surgery on her.”

 

“Malala ba?”

 

“It’s treatable with surgery. She’ll be fine after it.”

 

Chanyeol sighed and signed the waiver Baekhyun gave him. Moments later, they started to operate her, having Baekhyun as the assistant. Nang matapos ay dinala na nila ito sa private room para mabantayan nila, pati na rin ni Chanyeol. The next day, Baekhyun mustered up his courage to talk to Chanyeol. He knows it’s not the right time to talk since his sister is still unconscious but he doesn’t want to postpone it anymore. Tama na siguro ang 4 years na pinostpone niya ang talk nila ni Chanyeol nung reunion, diba?

 

“Chan, can we talk?”

 

“About what?”

 

“About us.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled, sarcastically. Us? Sila? Bakit, meron bang sila?

 

“I know you find it ridiculous but please, can we?”

 

Chanyeol sighed and followed Baekhyun. What can he do? It’s Baekhyun who asked for a talk first, he even pleaded so he gave in. They went to the rooftop. The cold fall breeze hitting their skins. 

 

“I wanna ask first, what is she, you guys, are doing here? In New York?”

 

“Ate got an offer from a broadcasting station based here so she grabbed the opportunity. She’ll gonna start next week, can she make it?”

 

“With her state, I highly doubt she can go to work. Sadly, she’ll be needing to postpone it.”

 

Chanyeol sighed, feeling sad for her sister. It has always been her dream but now, she’ll be needing to postpone it. Baekhyun also felt sad. Growing with Chanyeol, he gets to know his family and he can say na napamahal na rin siya kay Yoora kaya naman he’s sad by just thinking that she wasn’t be able to fulfill her dream.

 

“Sabi mo you want to talk about us right? Now start.”

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath. Ito na.

 

“I know you think of me as an asshole ngayon because of running away from you when I know you wanted to fix things 4 years ago and I am sorry for that.”

“Yeah. You have that bad habit, you know? Running away from the problem as if it could solve it. Ang duwag mo Baekhyun. Sobra.”

 

“I know. That’s why I am apologizing. I should’ve let you explain your side but instead I let my emotions eat me and book a flight back here. I am sorry for leaving. This is too much to ask but can I hear your side now?”

 

“Bold of you to assume na I’ll explain my side to you now.”

 

And silence ensued. Baekhyun was taken aback with what Chanyeol said but it is completely understandable.

 

“When you left, I was hurt. Sobra. Kasi alam mo yun, you left without even telling me? The thing running on my mind that time was you already ended our friendship like friendship over na ganun. I was also hurt kasi I was dreaming of going in the same university as you, sabay isisigaw na “isko/iska na ako”, tapos sasablay ng sabay but they were just a dream for me kasi umalis ka na eh. When I saw you at the reunion, fuck andun yung sakit eh pero alam mo, mas nangibabaw yung pagkamiss ko sayo. Ilang taon kang di nagparamdam, natural lang na mamiss kita, di ba? I knew I wanted to talk to you kaya I thought that heaven was on my side when I saw you alone that night. I thought we could finally talk about what happened years ago but it turns out to an argument. I was also an ass that night and I am sorry for that. But did you think that running away from me, instead of talking about it could fix it? Grabe, iba talaga ang utak mo Baekhyun.”

 

Chanyeol took a deep breath, lips quivering, eyes watering.

 

“Since you’ve given me the opportunity to explain now, I’ll seize this moment. Baekhyun, I am sorry for rejecting you before. Aaminin ko, I was confused that time. Hindi ko alam kung may feelings na ba ako sayo o hinihintay at umaasa pa rin ako sa kanya. Ayoko namang tanggapin at pumasok tayo sa relationship ng hindi ako sigurado sa nararamdaman ko. When you left, aside from getting hurt, alam mo kung ano pa ang naramdaman ko? Regret. Kasi fuck, saka ko lang narealize na mahal kita. Oo mahal kita. Hindi ko alam kung kelan nagsimula pero fuck, sigurado na ako. Pero bakit ganun ano? Kung kelan sigurado na ako, saka ka naman nawala sa tabi ko. Ang sakit lang. Dahil nandito na rin naman tayo, gusto ko lang sabihin na, Baekhyun, ikaw mula noon, ikaw hanggang ngayon. Sorry kung naging duwag ako. Sorry kung hindi ko sinort ng maaga yung feelings ko. Sorry kasi kelangan mo pang mawala para lang marealize ko yung feelings ko sayo. I’m taking back what I said earlier. Hindi ka duwag, kasi sa ating dalawa, ako yung mas duwag eh. Sorry Baekhyun. I’m sorry.”

 

Chanyeol broke down in tears. All of the pent up emotions, nailabas na niya ngayon. Even though he was taken aback with the confession, Baekhyun can’t help but to hug the giant in front of him. He is not used to seeing Chanyeol cry. It also breaks his heart to see his bestfriend crying, because of him.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


They are currently in an exclusive bar. Once in a lifetime lang mag-aya si Chanyeol kaya naman nagulat ang mga ito at pumayag agad. They don’t know what’s the occasion kung bakit nag-aya. Maybe he got promoted? Another project was successful? Di nila alam. Out of all of them, si Kyungsoo ang naglakas ng loob na magtanong.

 

“This is rare. A Park Chanyeol, nag-ayang uminom? What’s the occasion? Got promoted?”

 

Chanyeol chuckled and took a sip of his drink before answering.

 

“How I wish I got promoted but it’s not like that. It’s far from that.”

 

“Stop beating around the bush Chanyeol and tell us why or else I’m gonna beat you.”

 

Kyungsoo threatened him kaya naman pinakalma siya ni Jongin.

 

“Still hurts Kyungsoo. Sobrang sakit pa rin pala nung fact na hindi naging akin at hindi na magiging akin si Baekhyun.”

 

And the whole table got silent after that. They didn’t know that Chanyeol is still hurting after what happened months ago. Chanyeol is living with that bubbly facade but when the night comes, he becomes the loneliest person, crying his heart out with the fact that he didn’t end up with the person he loves the most.

  
  


_ After their talk in the rooftop, Chanyeol hoped they can start over, that he can court Baekhyun but maybe he got his hopes too high because he was slapped back to the reality with the invitation on the top of his desk. And his heart was broken into pieces while reading its content. It is a wedding invitation. Baekhyun is getting married. Sadly, he isn’t the one who’ll gonna face the altar with Baekhyun. Then came the day he dreaded the most, Baekhyun’s wedding day. He intentionally showed up late. Hindi pa rin niya kayang tanggapin na hindi na magiging sila ni Baekhyun. When the priest asked who wanted to object the marriage, he wanted to stand up and object but seeing Baekhyun’s face, a face full of love and adoration for his chosen lifetime partner, he doesn’t have the heart to do so. When they said their vows to each other, Chanyeol felt how much Baekhyun loved this person and he can’t help but to cry. People assume he was touched but in reality, he was hurt. Hindi na siya pumunta pa sa reception. Saying he feels feverish as an excuse but in reality, his heart could not just take it. Masakit pa rin talaga. _

  
  


“Pare, mahal mo pa ba?”

 

Jongin asked, as if the answer wasn’t obvious.

 

“Sobra. Mahal na mahal Jongin. Mahal ko hanggang sa huli.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Ang oras kapag hinayaang lumipas _

_ Madarama mo hanggang bukas _

_ Di mababawi muli _

**Author's Note:**

> p.s., the medical part was an excerpt from a drama i am not well-versed about it hehe share me your thoughts or reactions or anything on twt @_cafeuniverse ;-)


End file.
